


【cherik/EC】君死给勿

by 198406040448



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/198406040448/pseuds/198406040448
Summary: Entering Hades+文野AU，艾瑞克·恩特维格/查尔斯·太宰（并不





	1. 请君入瓮

天气这么好，为什么不去死？

艾瑞克是在河边捡到查尔斯的。

他把不同尺寸的黑色塑料袋丢进河里，这条河的下游在荒山野岭的郊外，人迹罕至，也不怕污染水源，艾瑞克是个环保主义者。

然后他看见河中央一块成衣布料，起起伏伏的，看样子还有救。河流在阳光下闪闪发亮，衬得那块暗色的布料越发显眼，他都往回走了，那块布料顺着水波离他越来越近，他耐心的停下步伐，不去捞也不去呼唤，站在河边静静的等。

总有些玩意儿从上游冲下来，搁浅在岸边。艾瑞克低头，这男人长得好看，衣服也挺讲究，鼻翼翕动，初秋的午后一点钟，这人不是吃了水晕过去的，而是被晒虚脱的，艾瑞克拿脚尖踢他，这人就幽幽转转的醒了。

这是哪儿？我还在切萨皮克湾吗？

那双跟清澈水流融到一起的蓝眼睛，有阳光的碎屑洒进里面，漂亮得要命，艾瑞克从他一句话里知道了很多。

这里是帕塔帕斯科河出海口，如果要自杀，选择夏天洋流经过的时候会容易一些。

查尔斯愣住，亮晶晶的玻璃眼珠上下打量他，片刻后笑了，谢谢你啊。他站起身来弯腰拧衣服下摆的水，头发一缕一缕的贴在他颈后，露出晒得通红的脆弱皮肤。

这世界太难了，谁能想到临死之前还得好好学习地理常识。

他一个人嘟嘟嚷嚷的，艾瑞克一脚都迈开了，忍不住回头看他后脑勺。

你死了很多次？

查尔斯抬头看他，笑得比这午后的一点钟粲然得多。

天气这么好，为什么不去死？

 

艾瑞克再见到他，是在自己的诊所里。查尔斯被瑞雯一把推进来，他这当侍应生的妹妹，在多年的职业生涯里练就了跟TV剧里的Max一样的嘴皮子和牛脾气，一言不合以及一言不发就把人踹出门，一般这人是她男朋友，或者亲哥哥。

下午好泽维尔先生。

查尔斯本来还在跟妹妹噘嘴讨饶，回过头来看他，眼底一瞬发亮，笑盈盈说嗨。光线稀疏的诊室里，有尘埃在空中翻飞，这跟他们天蓝水净的初次见面很不同，在周围暗色实木家具的阴影下，查尔斯依旧明亮得像站在风和日丽中，艾瑞克盯着他那双眼睛，创世纪那场大洪水从天而降，有第一滴雨水落在里头。

查尔斯回头对妹妹摆摆手，妹妹瞪他一眼，把门阖上了。

这就算同意诊疗了。诊室里摆着太妃椅和座谈用的两把沙发，查尔斯就站着，艾瑞克坐在办公桌前翻他病历卡，查尔斯看他拿钢笔笔帽在心理CT那页一下下的敲，敲在明尼苏达多相人格测试的成绩单上。

如果你还要给我看那些卡片，还不如给我的小弟弟绑个血压袖带，它的反应肯定更准确。

艾瑞克抬头，缓缓开口。

一个正常成年人在一系列测试中难免流露不稳定情绪，但你的表现堪称完美，再没有比你更健康的人了，泽维尔先生。从生理到心理意义上的。

我以为我妹妹已经放弃带我找心理医生了，直到我又被警察从河里捞上来，当时豪雨瓢泼，河水猛涨，水深4.5米…我以为万无一失，不想还是打扰了她和男朋友的约会……

你妹妹确实是放弃的，‘要么治好他，要么杀了他’。她是这么嘱托的，艾瑞克打断他。精神科医生在这两项上都很擅长。

是这么回事没错。查尔斯笑得更开了。我看见了你那堆黑色塑料袋——我狠抱歉，但我猜它们时间有点长了，我是说，味儿有点大……

艾瑞克不动声色，脱了笔帽的钢笔笔尖闪着锐利的光。他想这位青年真是摸多了死亡的门路。

报告单上说明我不是科塔尔综合症，我不追求濒死体验，查尔斯举起双手，我就想死得痛痛快快的——最好能跟一位漂亮女士一块儿殉情。

他顺着艾瑞克的指尖看那支钢笔，如果细心点就会发现，这位心理医生的诊室堪称刑房，墙上挂的鹿角、手里捏的钢笔、桌面上份量沉重的座钟、靠近地面线条凌厉的踢脚线，每一件摆设都足够让查尔斯死一万次，以及面前这位心理医生身上所散发出来的气质。

友好点儿，你把我一个人丢在港口附近，我身上一分钱没有，幸亏我长得善良，杂货店的小姑娘愿意借我电话，但说真的，从那旮旯走到城区，也花了我好几小时……路上一辆车都没有……

物理层面说来艾瑞克没去“捡”查尔斯，更遑论丢。查尔斯唠唠叨叨的，丝毫没有活腻了的劲头。他笑得热气腾腾，一点也不偷工减料，整个人看起来朝气蓬勃、结结实实，像任何一所高中里会有的校园风云人物，喜欢在足球场上滚一身汗的那种。

说说你的家庭吧，既然你已经进了诊室，我想我们务必要有一个传统的开始了。艾瑞克坐到沙发上，示意查尔斯入座。查尔斯一条腿盘在沙发上，他们开始了。

谈论谁呢？我有位父亲，也有位母亲，还有个妹妹，我和外祖母一起生活，家里条件不错，孩子们都顺利完成了学业。因为家庭和童年已经跟很多位医生聊过了，现在重新和你聊这个，我有点记不清哪些是说过的。

根据精神分析法，我们得从你母亲开始。

这未免太取巧了。嗯……我母亲在我和妹妹的成长过程中能参与到的部分不多。能给我杯水吗？

问艾瑞克要纸巾的病人多了去了，主动要水喝的还是头一个。饮水机就在玄关处口。  
Red or white？  
查尔斯挑眉。  
我向你保证，这很常见。艾瑞克起身去酒柜，拎了两支酒杯过来，当着查尔斯的面拔了橡木塞。

我是父母离异的主要原因——我出生时肝脏代谢功能低下，现配现采的换血是首选，然而DNA鉴定我并非父亲的孩子，这让我母亲一度非常恐慌。

奇美拉嵌合体。

是的，当下自然还是先照顾早产儿的病情，她和我父亲在随后三年内又经过三次鉴定，最终接受医疗机构的建议，怀了我妹妹，得到和往年一样的鉴定报告，一切总算尘埃落定，从精子取样时，他的DNA和我们兄妹俩完成了匹配。

变异是单细胞生物进化成占主导地位的生命体的过程，每一代生物的进化都由变异引起。

但这点基因上的多样性，让平常的家庭笼罩在重重迷雾中，情绪有时候跟结果的对错无关，而怠倦弥漫于奔波的过程之中，家庭归属感的形成是非常脆弱的，他们最后还是离了婚。

查尔斯晃了晃杯底，玫瑰色的酒液在玻璃的反光下闪闪发亮，像被冲淡了的血液。他一下就跌碎了它们。

艾瑞克不以为意，低头拾捡碎片。  
在心理治疗前将裸头草碱注入血液，能使病人获得积极向上甚至心理层面上的体验。  
他抬起头来，对查尔斯善良的笑了。  
剂量很低，在我的监护下，你很安全，让它冲刷你，从你体内流过。

我妹妹帮我找了个不怎么墨守成规的心理医生。查尔斯恍惚的埋怨。

和常规的心理治疗一样，在他们的医患协议中，是明确禁止药物干预和精神操纵的。现代自由文明最终走向了这样一个悖论：当人类品德高度发达时候，就不再是包容行为艺术、裸体示威、同性恋游行、无产阶级大罢工，而转为理解穆斯林的黑纱、惯偷的成长经历、大麻和性交易的合法化、抑郁患者的自杀需求——简而言之，当个体决定这么做的时候，他就有权利这么做。

我携带两套DNA，我签过器官捐赠，如果我能保留全尸的话，我能捐助的对象是普通人群的两倍，想到这里，我简直迫不及待要去死了。他抬头盯着天花板的一片区域，直到那里拧成一个漩涡。

哦，这么说来你很有殉道精神。

不，帮助别人是在自己能力范围内，温饱之下的消遣，我的良心不多，刚好够我死去以后使用。

在艾瑞克专业得堪称谨慎的谈话引导中，查尔斯的表现反而坦荡得多。他对交流这事没有厌恶感，咬唇蹙眉眨眼的小动作很多，与表演型人格的区别在于他毫无风格可言，当他在说什么的时候，他就在想什么，艾瑞克可以把这归功于裸头草碱，他以后会懂的，他的病人天性如此。查尔斯的话即不讥讽也非逞强，是一个从未遭受过切肤之痛的人才有的豁达。艾瑞克作为一个心理医生，见识过大大小小的苦恼和不幸，实在有些羡慕起自己的新病人来了。

厌世自然是最有代表性的自杀者心理，然而先知有言，幸福的最高标准是一无所求，我现在正处在幸福的巅峰之上，等待按下冲水阀的声音。

他皮肤白皙，蓝眼红唇，在裸头草碱的作用下，那口音黏糊得像每天只需喂点甜牛奶的小花猫，他说什么都是对的。

历任的心理医生试图从对话的字里行间搜索我在新皮质上的动静。不过要我说来，自杀这事儿吧，就和基因序列一样，每个人都会有一个独一无二的理由。

他说，精神病学家探讨新皮质，我是个人类学领域的基因工程师，我只看哺乳脑。

特定的性格会被特定的职业所吸引。你知道自己是有选择的吧？

根据排中律，单一事件发生与否的概率为α+1=1，这公式真漂亮。不过要我说吧，一定会发生的，就一定会发生，不是α+1那种。新皮质或许够高级够复杂，能以数学定义人类行为上的无穷集合，但不如哺乳脑准确。当我认定自己值得死亡时候，就不存在一个“可能、大概、也许、或者、虽然但是、一方面而另一方面……”

查尔斯大手一挥，人们把自杀当成一种选择，但这并不是选择，而是结束了所有选择。*归根结底，我的自杀是种自然死亡，和孢子飘散一样自然。

他最后一个音节落地的那股机灵劲，倒是很有脱口秀主持人抖包袱的风情。男人对性的抵抗力很低，彼时这间诊室里的那扇落地大窗，有下午四点钟的阳光斜着打进来，照出查尔斯脸颊上淡淡的雀斑和细细的绒毛，他档案上写30岁，但他看起来只有15岁，胡子颜色也浅，刮得干干净净，西服搭在他身上，扣子扣得像个小流氓，露出来的细白脖颈昭彰的勾引人，艾瑞克盯着查尔斯的那块锁骨，只是在佐证自己的确是个男人。

查尔斯是不可安慰的，没有理由的自杀才是真正的自杀，倘若有理由也许就不想死了，或者不死也能找到其他出路。心理治疗的目的是为了提升人们的幸福水平，不是让人去符合社会既定的正确。艾瑞克的责任心体现在他在给查尔斯出具转诊手续上没有半分拖延。不想治好的病人没资格当真正的病人。*他的确是位死亡爱好者，和查尔斯相反的那种，但他没有义务去终结一个自杀达人，作为一个反人类分子，他还是头一回这么乐意有人活着呢。

 

多年以后，流经切萨皮克湾的那条河川依然在每个午后闪耀迷人的碎金，潺潺的河水披星戴月、日晒雨淋，平静穿梭在大地之上，不断有人自那儿死去，自杀的和谋杀的，被发现的和没被发现的，水流哗啦啦的奔涌向前，也许有人就这么随着荡漾的河湍汇入海湾，再随着季节性的洋流飘到北冰洋去，艾瑞克再没有那么刚好的遇到过谁，或者捡到过谁。堤岸两旁的碎石里长出干巴巴的芦苇丛，密密匝匝，高低错落，他在河畔边处理过不少尸体，清澈河水洗涤他的双手，又带给他许多东西，大多是水草，少量的塑化垃圾，以及空啤酒瓶和易拉罐。他站在岸边往蓝丝绒般的河面上打水漂，石子咚咚两下就毫无眷念的下沉了，周围风声咋呼，暮色悄然垂拢，没有尸体的时候他也站在这里，像南迁路上落单了的候鸟，盘桓在短暂的栖息地茫然地等待回归。

某一天他来得晚了，岸边聚集了一堆人，警察和记者，还有救护车和恸哭的家属，黄色警戒条隔开的那端，一具年轻自杀者的尸体被送上来，他从无数双腿脚的缝隙里瞥见一抹白布，尸体是位女性，金色的长发像水草一样摊在碎石缝隙里。他忽然很想走过去揽起她，拥抱她，再揭开白布，揭开发丝，揭开眼睑，看看她涣散的虹膜，是不是创世纪那场大洪水的颜色。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *水深4.5米是武藏野地界汛期时候的数据，太宰治在此处最后一次自杀。  
> *P·D·詹姆斯《教堂谋杀案》  
> *三岛由纪夫对太宰治的评价


	2. 死便埋我

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文尴尬的地方在于注解有点多看起来不太友好，由于现代阅读的碎片化，许多引用并不意味着我通读过作品，我做人很小心的，毕竟掉书袋好过调色盘。我的想象力和芝士量就那么点儿，所以我也很容易就原谅了自己……

冰天雪地的季节里，巴尔的摩的凛冽寒霜以绝对公正的姿态向每一个醉倒在红灯区街头巷尾的夜归人劈头袭来。艾瑞克在电话亭里徒手扼住黑人青年的脖颈，这是12月的周末，圣诞假期间，市区的夜晚灯红得那么嚣张，酒绿得那么寂寞。照说查尔斯本不需要凑这份热闹，酒在自己学校就能喝，系里大大小小的轰趴，一屋子人从衣冠禽兽喝成飞禽走兽，查尔斯去过两次，有漂亮的女学生扮成招待女郎，可惜不能上床。花里胡哨的搞怪邀请函塞满邮箱和公示栏，课后学生不管不顾的去拦截他，他是学院里最好看的教授和吉祥物。

对于查尔斯来说，酒如果不是苏格兰的，就不好喝，喝酒如果不能搭讪，那喝了也和没喝一样。他跑到巴尔的摩的红灯区，怎么不得带个人回家过节，平安夜不能喝完酒再带个人回家，那就跟没过圣诞节似的。他来得有些迟，好不容易找好停车位要往酒吧里窜，零点已过，正是气氛最好时候，大多人也都找好了伴，三三两两的情侣从各个酒吧门口往回走，简直叫他焦心。

巴尔的摩的红灯区是如此复杂拥堵，查尔斯的脚步是怎样在这线条凌乱，造型粗俗的世界里，准确的走向艾瑞克。

他站在电话亭外，四周人声喧哗脚步匆忙，远处查尔斯大街上有烟花轰鸣炸响，狭窄的巷口有人在呕吐有人在亲热，不知何时这间隐蔽的电话亭，已经被置身世外，他抬胳膊去敲玻璃窗，砰砰砰，艾瑞克抬头，目露凶光，看是查尔斯，莫名松口气，开了门要他滚，查尔斯摸摸鼻子，说要帮忙吗，我开车了。一出口就呵了口白雾出来，他栗色的卷发藏在毛线帽下面，尖翘的下巴捂在围巾里，嘴巴像喝过酒一样红，呵出的雾气也像沾了酒精一样甜。

黑人青年这会儿嘴唇已经呈绛紫色，大半条命没了，艾瑞克当然不需要帮忙，见查尔斯倚在门边不走，说你来驮他？

查尔斯一手转着钥匙圈一手拖着黑人兄弟一条胳膊，艾瑞克拖着另一条，积了雪的路面脏兮兮的，随着这倒霉蛋的身形逶迤出一条干净的路来，找人上床年年有，找人埋尸可不容易碰上。这深夜街头喝到不省人事的醉鬼多了去了，没人多看他们一眼。

他们把人丢后车厢里，上了车查尔斯问艾瑞克去哪，艾瑞克说就第一次见面那儿吧，查尔斯吹了个不怎么顺溜的口哨。  
这听起来狠浪漫啊杀手先生。  
艾瑞克不理他。他收费矜贵，门诊以外的时间能不开口就不开口。  
这伙计犯了什么事儿？查尔斯又问。  
你自杀需要理由吗？  
查尔斯闭嘴了。  
其实过不了多久以后查尔斯就能摸索出艾瑞克的选择偏好。无业游民、没有家人、瘾君子或者赌徒。

查尔斯是个修过哲学的理论家，当然不认为这个选择跟正义感有什么关系，那未免有些太瞧不起他的心理医生。

路过加油站时候查尔斯说加个油吧不然就回不来了，艾瑞克没说话。加油站的小伙带着平安夜值班的敷衍，漫不经心的一边端着油枪一边刷手机。

后车厢震动了一下，车外不知看得出来没，车内震感明显，艾瑞克扶额。

加油站小伙还在刷手机，查尔斯忙说够了够了，就这么多。后车厢这会儿又震了一下，查尔斯打开音响，《Sometimes When We Touch》，那幽幽的钢琴前奏连蚊蝇声都掩不住，艾瑞克气得猛锤了两下车窗，倒把后车厢的动静盖过去了。  
他们拐出加油站，匆忙上路。  
你会杀了那个加油站小哥吗？  
我倒应该先杀了你。  
查尔斯吐舌，我就提醒一下加油站有监控。

他们行驶在万籁俱寂的洲际公路上，中途停了会儿，查尔斯坐在车里等艾瑞克去开后车厢给受害者一个痛快。

到了河堤边查尔斯看心理医生把人从后车厢拖出来，扔在地上，河水哗哗的打湿了那人半边身子，另外半边又被地上的积雪打湿。

说真的，你对自己做过精神分析吗？精神病态量表测验？遗传脆弱？创伤性记忆？神经官能障碍？  
艾瑞克递给他一把匕首，这下查尔斯可算噤了声。艾瑞克歪了下脑袋示意，见查尔斯不动，一把把查尔斯拽跪在地上，收进臂弯里，握紧他双手，冷兵器在雪地中映出熠熠清晖。

他拢着查尔斯颤抖的爪子，颀长的指节引导短胖的指尖，自颈动脉划开第一刀，鲜血汩汩而出，很快浸透了地上皑皑白雪，又随着水流一丝一缕的漂流散去。这人还有心跳，否则他们什么也割不出来，查尔斯抖得跟那人马上就要醒过来扯他裤脚似的。他退进身后的夜叉怀里，说不。

艾瑞克不理他，花了点气力硬拽着查尔斯去割第二刀，这下割得深了，血是喷出来的，溅进查尔斯眼里，那人抽搐了两下，查尔斯哇的就哭了。他想起实验室里的小白鼠，想起撞上挡风玻璃的椋鸟，想起车轮可能碾过的青蛙或蜗牛，想起因为冰激凌不小心掉到地上而聚集过来的蚂蚁。

那人慢慢就不动了。

看明白了吗？艾瑞克在他耳边问。查尔斯哭得稀里哗啦，胡乱点头。  
回答我。  
看明白了。  
看明白就好。这就是死，跟你想要的不一样。  
查尔斯摇头，泣不成声。  
凌晨的风夹裹着细雪洋洋洒洒的覆盖在他们身上，艾瑞克抱着查尔斯，等待他恢复平静，查尔斯却抽噎个没完，许久之后，艾瑞克悄悄把手悬在查尔斯发旋上，犹豫了一会儿，那温热的掌心还是落了下来，揉了两下，他无声叹息，呵出来的白雾出卖了他的情绪，他索性低下头，在查尔斯发旋上印了个吻，然后变成一遍又一遍。

 

晨曦自邈廓天际那边透出以前，寒夜的浓黑往波光粼粼的河面上缓慢褪去，查尔斯从车后座爬起来，隔着车窗迷迷瞪瞪地辨认站在堤岸边的背影，深灰格纹呢大衣，身姿挺拔，暗金色头发和黎明的雾霭糅杂到一起，星星点点的萤光，忽闪忽现、乍明乍暗的落在那人肩头。

这不科学，萤火虫应该在夏天。他反应了很久，才想起那是飘落的雪花。

在拂晓前的静谧之中，河川遥远的彼方，不冻港的汽笛声模糊传来，车里的暖气开得很足，不知不觉的，查尔斯又睡着了，很久以后，这场景一次次重现在他的梦境里，蓝光高清，立体声环绕，成为一整夜惊心动魄之后，记忆最深的一幕。梦境中的孱弱呼吸属于另一个世界，轻柔的熨着他头皮，查尔斯想，宜体验，不宜深究。

 

巴尔的摩到处是樱树，季节一到，霍普金斯的校内站上就有公告通知哪周的花开得最好看，音乐学院那儿其实就有樱花，从教学楼望出去，满目都是粉色的云霞，不过如果不找个喜欢的人一起看，这—年就像没遇上春天似的白白过去了，查尔斯和艾瑞克的上班时间老对不上，等到他们各自调整好课程和门诊时间，弗农山庄只剩晚樱了。这天下了课，查尔斯在候诊沙发上一边批改论文一边等艾瑞克下班。

诊室的实木门发出沉重的嘎吱声。

一位年轻女士红着眼睛出来，没看查尔斯就擦肩而过了。直到人家拐到看不见的走廊那边，查尔斯才依依不舍地收回视线，对上心理医生一脸不屑。  
天呐她可真漂亮。简直不敢相信，你们就在那两块破沙发上聊了40分钟。真不知道该羡慕你还是同情你。  
少打我病人的主意。  
她是什么毛病？忧郁症吗？我可以邀请她一块儿殉情的那种？  
我从不对外讨论病人。艾瑞克沉着脸，找刚认识的女人一块儿殉情，听起来像出闹剧，不会有人同情你的。*  
这正是我的目的啊。查尔斯摇头晃脑。  
你还在乎死后风评？  
唉你知道我有个妹妹，虽然老嫌我麻烦，但我真死掉时候，她肯定还是得难过的。  
看不出你还有点同理心。  
那当然，查尔斯得意洋洋的从带来的牛皮纸袋里摸出一支大象奶油酒。  
从我妹妹的储藏柜里偷来的，他挤眉弄眼，为了不让我唯一的妹妹太为她哥哥伤心，我可得努力点。

隔天查尔斯被瑞雯拧着耳朵交出信用卡以兹补偿时候就不这么想了，这都是后话。

艾瑞克对甜酒感到牙疼。周五下午的草坪上人多如织，他们一路遇上不少跟查尔斯打招呼的学生。  
都是你们系的？  
不，都不是。

华盛顿纪念碑前有个流浪汉戴着不知哪儿捡来的礼帽在深情朗诵自己的诗歌，借着这春风沉醉的劲头，人们的脚步放得无限缓慢，显得宽容而和蔼可亲，流浪汉面前汇聚三三两两的法左菁英驻足聆听，结束时候查尔斯傻里傻气的带头鼓掌。

开得浓郁的花木前早就挤满了合影的人群，他们在一株不怎么茂盛的树下铺开餐布，棋盘是艾瑞克带来的。

e4？艾瑞克问他，查尔斯执白，这会儿正在跟软木塞作战，软木塞已经半截卡在瓶颈里，查尔斯拿开瓶器勾来勾去，没敢再往下旋，他动作小心翼翼，虔诚无比，不忘分心棋盘战况，真是个活得又充实又耐心的好青年，一枚花瓣掉在他卷毛上，让他看起来像春天捧着蜜罐的笨熊。

艾瑞克抬手要去揭掉花瓣，又觉得就那样也没什么不好的，手在半空中划了个弧，查尔斯最后自暴自弃的将木塞捅进瓶底。

喝吧。他掏出一次性纸杯，酒刚满上，又一枚花瓣掉进杯子里。

Phuck。

他一向冷酷的心理医生莫名就笑了，嘴角不明显，但皱起的鱼尾纹蒙不过人。

你还是别死了。他的心理医生忽然这么说道。  
？  
我们可以签个协议，如果你能让我喜欢上你，我可以帮你结束自己，干脆利落的那种。  
我为什么要让你喜欢我？  
因为你喜欢我呀。艾瑞克在心底补充，这真是比冬天的雪花和春天的樱花还要明显的事实了。  
天惹噜，心理医生都这么自恋？  
何止，心理医生还喜欢跟病人上床。

查尔斯在学校流氓惯了，头一回被反流氓，他茫然盯着心理医生那张禁欲主义的皮相，在不要脸这点上甘拜下风。

风声乍起，有花瓣零零落落的飘摇，栖在他们发尾和肩头。查尔斯跪坐着，艾瑞克半倚躺在餐布上，他这会儿突然多了很多勇气，是比捏着查尔斯的手去划开动脉要多得多的勇气，他慢吞吞地伸出手，指尖准确碰到查尔斯肉呼呼的掌心。

我很抱歉，查尔斯低头握紧手里那根指头。我不确定什么时候又会想死，即便今天妥善的忽悠了自己，明天和后天，还有大后天，同样的情况也还是会一遍遍的发生。

这唇红齿白的奇美拉嵌合体青年，和碧水蓝天很搭，和漫天飘雪很搭，和落樱缤纷很搭，他会驻足听诗，他还真诚赞美，他偷妹妹的甜酒，他帮杀人犯越货，他走到哪儿都能遇上一个“my old friend”。他基因里嵌合的是整个世界，他比大多数人更容易活在这世上。

艾瑞克盯着对方头顶上的花瓣，指尖传来掌心的热度，令他无法思考…

查尔斯是那么的独一无二，那么的融入其中，那么的查尔斯。他像一块温润莹洁的玉石，出于命运跌落人间，然后在岁月流逝中被细细淘洗打磨，他与浮生万象再没有尖锐生硬的冲突，再没有磕磕碰碰的补丁，全世界任何一种无法宁静的力量碰到他，都会不由自主的呈现和他同样的质地与色泽。

多么讽刺，这充满正义感的世界，视这枚热衷寻死的年轻教授为消极和荒诞，然而理性自杀从来不是发生在生活难以忍受的时候，而是即便生活顺意，也不愿继续活下去。

艾瑞克对举世公认的道德从来不以为意，查尔斯的好，是一种和道德无关的好，所有人为的是非对错在他身上，闯了趟空门。  
查尔斯往艾瑞克那头挪过去一点点，下了一着棋子。

我学过一点点历史，人类社会的思想潮流大致可分为两种。一说世上有比生命更有价值的东西，一说没有。*

他说。

如果支撑一个健康成年人活下去的动力是追求“比生命更有价值的东西”，那么数千年来被人类津津乐道的“比生命更有价值的东西”究竟是怎样的造物啊，它穷尽了人类个体想象的极限，让人类一代代、一遍遍的去妄想，以此创造出数种哲学理论，乐观的或者悲观的——老实说，悲观也是种活下去的动力呢。

又一阵风吹过，樱花再度扑扑簌簌的掉下来。查尔斯响亮的打了个喷嚏，揉揉鼻子继续说道。

但是当我把这造物一层层打开后，发现它只是一个仓鼠笼子，跑轮形状的那种。这即不是我童年期待的万圣节糖果，也不是我未来必然的家庭或某种陪伴——这肯定不让我开心，但也不让我失望，只是作为一个发现真相的成年人，我有义务阻止我的孩子们，去苦苦追求这“比生命更有价值的东西”。

这会儿他们已经挨得非常近了，棋盘落满了花瓣，大概有一刻钟没人碰过了，仓鼠查牙一咬，心一横，去捞艾瑞克撑着脑袋的手肘，艾瑞克从善如流的卧倒在他膝头上。

人类的大多数行为以及信仰，都是由死亡所激发，对死亡的认知成就人类的伟大。艾瑞克说，我不指望你改变什么，你做不到。  
你对其他病人也这么随便吗？

职业要求我们对病人进行心理干预，但职业精神反对我们这么做。相对的，病人也出于这一考虑，而在病情上时而遮掩时而坦率。于我而言，我宁可当个不作为犯，也不想听到谎言。  
听起来你活在和我完全相反的世界。  
你从不撒谎？  
不，我从不揭穿谎言。  
他们一手交握，一手空荡荡的抠餐布，查尔斯笑得一脸纯良。  
奇美拉说‘我只有在谎言绝对不会被揭穿的情况下才会撒谎。’*  
他看着艾瑞克眼睛，一下一下的捋他额发。  
这时候他说了，‘我喜欢你’。  
那双灰绿色的眼睛里有羽毛的余烬，查尔斯把脑袋压得很低，看得非常真切。  
你猜，他撒谎了吗。

艾瑞克最后摁住他颈弯，稍微施力，终于对上查尔斯的唇。是他非常讨厌的甜酒味道。

 

到查尔斯公寓门口时，查尔斯紧张得连捅好几下都没把钥匙插上，心想自己又不是情窦初开小处男，瞎鸡巴紧张啥，越想越怒，越怒越紧张，艾瑞克站他身后，低下头来，一边啄他耳朵一边越过一只胳膊，裹住查尔斯微颤的爪子去对准锁眼，门咯嗒一声就开了。  
然后被非常猛力的甩上。

查尔斯把艾瑞克压在门板上，感觉自己牙齿大概把艾瑞克嘴唇磕破了，腥甜的味道弥漫在口腔，这份莽撞更突显他的慌乱，而他的慌乱，要么是怕死了，要么是爱惨了。两种解释都足以叫这位30岁的大众情人羞愧难当。幸亏艾瑞克反应也没多老练，他呼吸很重，吮查尔斯舌头的力道大得发痛，查尔斯退出来一点，艾瑞克立刻改去咬他耳朵和脖子，他们上半身亲得难舍难分，下半身矜持地没碰到一块儿去，不敢。

等两人稍微平复过来，查尔斯啄吻艾瑞克嘴角，你……要喝咖啡吗？

艾瑞克盯着他，手从查尔斯肩背上隔着衣服一寸寸往下摸索，在腰线上游梭片刻，然后往下扣住臀部，大力一提，将俩人下面贴到一起。  
Phuck。  
布料底下的硬度昭示俩人情动得厉害，查尔斯又是松口气又是提口气，因为艾瑞克就着这会儿的姿势挨蹭起来，一只爪子扣在他后脑勺，不让查尔斯有半分推拒，另一只爪子扯出查尔斯衬衣下摆，在查尔斯光滑的脊背上来回摩挲。

总不能站在门口干耗着，查尔斯情商紧急上线，一面跟艾瑞克亲得难舍难分一面引导俩人跌跌撞撞往卧室里扑。倒在床上时候俩人都发出如释重负的喘息。艾瑞克压在查尔斯身上，拨开查尔斯额发，创世纪的洪水滴在那双眼睛上，比平时更蓝，艾瑞克拿爪子覆上去，隔着掌心虔诚一吻，再往下挪去亲已经红肿的唇。衣服在撞进卧室的路上已经扯得七七八八，艾瑞克稍微错起身子去解查尔斯皮扣，查尔斯撇过脸也去扯艾瑞克的。  
有润滑剂吗？  
……凡士林行吗？  
来时路上怎么不说。  
……想不起来。

查尔斯是诚实的，车上他的注意力集中在交叠的十指间，还一下一下的去挠对方掌心，没闯红灯都是艾瑞克的功劳。  
俩人胡乱在床头柜翻找，找出凡士林时候查尔斯长长长长的吁口气，四仰八叉倒在床铺上。来吧，大丈夫能屈能伸。把艾瑞克逗笑了。

这么委屈？那不做了？艾瑞克想说蹭一下也行，泄个火头就好。  
那怎么成，人都给我拐到床上了，上了泽维尔教授的床还想活着下去的没有。说完大言不惭地拿小腿肚去勾艾瑞克腰杆，艾瑞克任他勾倒，俩人又挤在被窝里缠缠绵绵的摸来嘬去，两根烙铁硬邦邦的戳在对方腿根。  
你做不做了，真墨迹。查尔斯情场战记颇丰，心道这节奏缓慢得诡异。  
压在他身上的男人僵了一下，闷声道，  
我从没操过男人。  
妈的，我也只跟女人上床。

真相大白，俩人都想死。

怎么办？艾瑞克用眼神无声询问。

还怎么办，搞，横竖挨一刀，一刀下去一分钟轻松做女人。查尔斯这时候还有功夫讲混账话，等到他被心理医生了不起的尺寸操得涕泪横飞时候就没这豪情壮志了。

开拓的笨拙和难堪笔述不尽，查尔斯一截一截的喘，每增加一个指节就啊的短促叫一声，把艾瑞克吓得手抖，三根手指挤在甬道里抠抠弄弄时候查尔斯眼底泛红，艾瑞克留神观察他情绪，真怕自家病人逞强，艾瑞克当年临床经验少，凭借贫瘠的课堂记忆去摁传说中的位置，查尔斯跟过电似的重重弹了下腰，脸在之前的基础上还能更红，随时有血管爆裂的危机，他咬着嘴咿咿呜呜，一副疼得快哭了的样子，然后不怎么争气的在艾瑞克指头上起起落落。

艾瑞克换上自个家伙抵在入口磨蹭几下，到这地步，箭在弦上，俩人都屏息凝神，他缓慢推进头部，查尔斯大口喘气，声音跟性感没什么关系，老天，他快被撑裂了，他性格满分，脾气满分，他不会后悔，但他想他妈的可不能再有下一次了。

艾瑞克完全进来后便老老实实地蛰伏在查尔斯体内，等待受刑的人发出明示，查尔斯自个儿扭了几下，蹙着眉头龇牙咧嘴，完全不对、完全不对。他推着艾瑞克出去，艾瑞克缓慢后撤。怎么进来是钝重的痛，出去也是尖锐的疼，一条湿迹自查尔斯眼角滑出，不争气的灌进耳蜗里，然后艾瑞克出其不意的又撞回来，擦过记忆中的点，查尔斯浑身一颤，哭得更凶了，泪水接连滚落，艾瑞克完全动作起来，撞得又深又狠，床榻发出不堪重负的嘎吱声，他把着艾瑞克的肩膀，一会儿求饶一会儿咒骂，然后在艾瑞克抽出时候跟着后退，在艾瑞克插入时候全力迎上去，相连的地方发出泥泞的拍打声，查尔斯方才差点儿软掉的器官逐渐抬头，精神抖擞地顶在艾瑞克腹部，随艾瑞克每次大幅度的贯穿来回颠簸，溢出来的透明体液沾湿了那片区域的一点点耻毛。

舒服吗？  
轻、轻点，操你的……  
查尔斯嘴上不饶人，后面倒是无比乖顺地一吞一吐。  
是我操你吧。  
这么说完艾瑞克揽过查尔斯肩背，将他整个人抱坐在髋骨上。这一下插得深了，查尔斯仰起下巴，暴露出脆弱的颈动脉，艾瑞克一口咬住，查尔斯环住埋在他颈弯的脑袋，揪着暗金色头发起伏了没两分钟就膝盖软得跪不住，全凭艾瑞克握着他的腰上上下下，然后十分丢脸地喷了几股白浊，那滋味太难熬了，完全被摆布，一点也不舒畅，一点也不爽利，他胡乱的扭胯，往下碾压，试图将艾瑞克吃得更深，又抓着艾瑞克爪子要他碰自己前面，艾瑞克被他动作搞得连连闷哼出声，决定给彼此一个痛快。他拉起查尔斯转过身去，将他摆成跪伏的姿势，房间里这会儿只剩灼热的粗喘和汗水淋漓的淫靡气味儿，艾瑞克捏着查尔斯臀瓣，揉紧了又扯开，露出中间湿透了的小洞，查尔斯脸埋在臂弯里，在短暂沉默中深刻感知到艾瑞克的视线，潮红从脸颊两侧爬满他胸膛，妈的，他第一次跟姑娘上床都没这么羞耻过。

湿漉漉的洞口一览无遗，随呼吸频率一张一翕，好像在渴求精液的浇灌，艾瑞克双眼赤红，扶着自己阴茎以绝对缓慢的节奏一寸一寸的钉进去，从触觉到视觉全面体验那地方是如何欢快的咬住他、绞紧他、吸附他，他腮帮子都快磨出血了，他从来不知道占领一个人能带来如此巨大的成就感。

如此恶意的缓慢简直是对查尔斯自尊心的残酷凌迟。查尔斯攥着床单于沉重呼吸中问候兰谢尔族谱，然后向后一挺，将艾瑞克尽根吞入，这动作也够叫他羞耻好一阵子，那也好过任人鱼肉。他这位操纵欲过剩的心理医生默不作声，将满腔不快化作一下重过一下的伐挞，查尔斯怀疑自个儿就要散架，他前面湿哒哒的摩擦绒面床单，又出去了一波，他头晕脑胀，耳际轰鸣，喊了什么也不知道，他的身体比他所以为的更坚韧地承接了来自身后的强悍侵略，他在无尽的情潮中昏昏沉沉，周而复始，没完没了，也不知道熬了多久之后，他泪痕也干了，嗓子也哑了，整个人都快迷瞪过去了，艾瑞克这才大发慈悲地扶着他肩头，猛烈地、恶狠狠地狂抽叠送，将自己送上顶峰。

高潮时候查尔斯被甬道里的高温烫醒过来，发出曲曲折折的颤音，那颤音钻进艾瑞克耳朵里直通到下腹，艾瑞克头一回觉得自己不应期有些太短了，直想就着浸泡在甬道里的精液再来发。

俩人闹了大半宿，查尔斯屡次死去活来，床单算是彻底报废，他们这会儿浑身粘腻，也不在乎干不干净，卷着沾满可疑液体的被褥靠坐在一起，有一下没一下的亲咬温存。

 

房间里开着光线温暖的黄色壁灯，这季节雨水多，从床头的窗外望出去，夜晚的巴尔的摩正下着细雨，那声音息列索落的敲打在玻璃上，查尔斯聊赖地窝在艾瑞克臂弯里，在稳健的心跳和微弱的雨声中，忽然生出了很多思绪。

你设想过杀我的情景吗？查尔斯没头没脑的问他。  
艾瑞克不说话，查尔斯以为他会像过往很多次那样得到缄默作答，他也不介意。  
是的。艾瑞克过了得有一分钟那么长之后才开口，查尔斯来了兴致。  
告诉我，你会怎么做。  
With my hands.  
如果你来参加我的葬礼，你会戴什么样的花？你会念什么样的悼词？花只能一种，悼词只能一句。

艾瑞克不理他，拿嘴去亲他。查尔斯边笑边躲，很快又黏糊到一块儿，直亲得俩人又上了头，艾瑞克把他掼到身下，查尔斯锲而不舍的追问。  
如果能捡走一件遗物，你想要什么？

你想要什么？

 

死亡正在对艾瑞克致以亲切问候，他从他们胡乱抛下的衣堆里扯出领带蒙住那双靛蓝，然后不合时宜地想起上午来就诊的姑娘，加诸在她身上的不幸和暴力足以让艾瑞克认为她应该以死解脱，但她没死成，被社会福利机构送来，落后的善意剥夺她独立行为能力，如果在艾瑞克这里得不到有效治疗，会被转送到避风港精神疗养院，艾瑞克给她开异烟丙肼，叮嘱注意事项，隐晦地暗示她。

查尔斯此刻蜷在他身下，随他的动作轻轻摆晃。暖黄的灯光柔情蜜意地抚摸着他们，艾瑞克拨弄那头栗色卷毛，查尔斯是如此可爱，而这世界是如此无药可救、无因可循、无法可解，这位不可痊愈的病人于无休止的岁月阴翳中静静凝视整个世界如同河流从他眼前款款淌过，生而为人正是一切荒谬所在和最大浩劫。如果连查尔斯都可以去死，谁又应该活着呢？艾瑞克忽然从查尔斯身上体会到一种难言的高尚。

他随意揉了查尔斯两下子，然后失去重力，倒在查尔斯怀里，他听见来自身下胸腔里的那颗泵，扑通、扑通、扑通，有力的，一下一下的，跳动，呼吸，艾瑞克叉开五指摁上去，温热的生命在他掌心起伏，他被一种命悬一线的绝望所击中。他结果过多少人命，躲避过多少盘查，操纵过多少意志，他一路走来的每一步都如此险象环生又无懈可击，他达成的每一项死亡、逃过的每一场劫难都让他更坚定自己被命运所眷顾和赦免，然而直到此时此刻，他躺在查尔斯家的床上，第一次感到初降人世的恐惧，像婴儿爆发第一声恸哭般无措。迟到的还是要来了，他设想过千百遍的审判和终结，总算还是来了，没有疼痛，没有屈辱，惩罚艾瑞克的是手握流沙的无可奈何。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *“被女人迷恋，一起寻死，这不是悲剧，而是喜剧，不，应该算是出闹剧。滑稽到极致啊，没有人会同情的。”出自太宰治遗作《Goodbye》，先生的自我觉悟。  
> *奇美拉谎言：奇美拉是希腊神话中狮头羊身蛇尾的怪物，羊说只有在谎言绝对不会被拆穿的情况下才会撒谎，狮子说如果羊撒谎的话，蛇说的也是谎言，蛇说如果有人知道我说的是谎言，他就是正确的。这三者互不可证，是逻辑学里的一个故事。  
> *“我学过一点点历史，人类社会的思想潮流可以分成二种。一说世上有比生命更有价值的东西；一说没有。在战争开始之前，前者是对的，在战争停火之后，后者是正确的，几百年来，几千年来，一直是如此。”银英传中亚姆力札台词。


	3. 君死给勿

表演开始了…绚烂的彩色纸屑，周波数相同的邮局和冰箱，今天的天气容易做梦，晴转晴，晴晴晴晴晴………啊，对不起，我中毒了……能来救我一下吗？*

查尔斯的公寓是复式的，二层是布局紧凑的书房，艾瑞克赶过来时候，查尔斯正倒在楼梯口。

镇定剂、安眠药、乙醇、莨菪碱、咪达唑仑。救护车是在艾瑞克接到电话之后就立刻安排的，医护人员担走查尔斯以前，艾瑞克爬上二楼去摸桌上的药片。

迷幻复合物。

送到医院时候艾瑞克签了字，他实习时候的人际关系还有点用处，他找当年的同事兼主治医生，打定主意不让麻痹查尔斯知觉，要查尔斯好好尝尝洗胃的恶心。

傍晚时候查尔斯从手术室推出来送到病房等待观察，他这会儿蔫了吧唧的，脚踝打了石膏，嘴唇失了血色，整张脸还泛着汗涔涔的惨白，艾瑞克痛恨自己这一瞬间的心软。

迷幻剂在希腊语中是启迪心灵的意思，你干得不错。他拖过病房的椅子，阴着脸双手抱胸坐下来。  
查尔斯吐舌，对方冷冰冰的嘲讽证明气得不轻，恐怕没法像对待妹妹那样用装傻糊弄过去。  
我按完全自杀手册上操作的诶…处方药医生不给开，我偷偷配了化学实验室的门卡，好多试剂还都藏在别柜里，专人看管的那种，我花了一周时间跟管理处的姐姐调情，才摸清是哪把钥匙，我趁她去茶水间时候偷的，第二天她找不到钥匙时候可着急了，看得我很不好意思，幸亏别的管理员有备用……

他又开始满嘴跑火车，换作平时，艾瑞克能气到徒手拧碎茶杯（硬广！），然而此刻艾瑞克福至心灵，突然回味过来查尔斯的叨叨絮絮是在怕他，这让他宽慰了不少。

结果吃完就开始狂流口水…然后轻飘飘的从楼梯上滚下来，疼死了…根本做不到无知无觉…  
你没别人可以求救了吗？艾瑞克打断他。  
他撇嘴，我打电话给我家人和学生，结果他们太过分啦，问这不就是你想要的吗还说恭喜就挂了嘤。但就算是自杀也不想死得太痛苦是基本的吧。

艾瑞克牙都快咬碎了，他终于觉得他才是需要心理辅导的那一个。

他们得在医院待一晚上，过了六点钟以后艾瑞克问你家人怎么没来，查尔斯晃晃手里掰了电池板的爪机笑得一脸心机，那笑容没维持两秒钟，邦邦邦的高跟鞋声音从走廊那头传来，查尔斯脸色大变，赶紧要艾瑞克去关门，晚了。

出息了你，还会嗑药了哈？怎么不磕蟑螂药呢。瑞雯拿手提包一把甩查尔斯后脑勺，真皮硬壳，四边包五金。查尔斯眼冒金花，疼……  
疼还找死？死还不死彻底点儿？杵这儿干嘛？让你今天没课过去找汉克，你倒好，在家玩迷幻剂？长本事了你我的话当耳边风？有这胆量怎么不干脆拿脑袋浸马桶？

这妹妹为了不让哥哥三天两头寻死觅活，就三天两头打发哥哥去她男友的实验室帮忙，查尔斯对自家亲妹的动机表示强烈怀疑。

瑞雯话锋一转，  
兰谢尔医生，你怎么在这？  
他是我对象。查尔斯赶紧接茬，泽维尔家的千金这会儿吃了核弹，方圆百里内都是辐射区。  
既然谈恋爱还摆出一副医者仁心的样子给谁看，好意思收费嘛你，哈？把爪子挪开。  
艾瑞克本来在给查尔斯呼噜后脑勺，心道这都什么仇来什么怨，瑞雯见这俩人腻歪劲搞得自己好像头号大反派，气得去拧查尔斯耳朵。  
有了男人就了不起了是不是？电话关机？死都不怕你还怕我？  
查尔斯跟着被拽起的耳朵哀叫，妈的，他妹妹比死可怕多了。  
艾瑞克连忙去按住查尔斯挂着点滴的胳膊，怕针头走位。  
别闹了，你哥都要让你扯坏了。艾瑞克替查尔斯说话，遭来小姨子一个暴栗。  
你是怎么当男朋友的？我哥做出这么荒唐的事你不看紧点，我跟你面谈时候说什么来着？要么治好他要么宰了他，你还把人拐床上了你，退钱。  
哎！说话就说话，干嘛打我男人！  
你跟你妹妹鬼吼鬼叫什么！一点矜持本分都没有还想做泽维尔家上门女婿！  
查尔斯脸一阵青一阵白，妈的，我看起来辣么像下面辣个吗。  
会熬汤吗？他这会儿只能吃流食吧？我买了白鱼肉放公寓里了，我哥爱喝卡伦关节汤，会做吗？  
艾瑞克被瑞雯的脑回路打得措手不及，先是点头再是摇头，瑞雯看着就不顺眼。查尔斯赶紧圆场，行啦我们刚谈的朋友，你别介样……  
我说两句你就心疼了？老娘为你操心辣么多年你心疼过吗？啊？叫你去看心理医生不是叫你去跟心理医生谈恋爱，谈恋爱就算了你跟我说过吗？啊？不说就算了好好谈个恋爱还闹自杀，你消停过吗？早点去死吧混蛋！到底脑子里在想什么啊。  
越说越来气，瑞雯拎起包又要抡过去，查尔斯赶紧往艾瑞克怀里躲。艾瑞克一手挡住手提包攻击一手护住查尔斯，大吼行了行了，医院里打打闹闹像什么话。  
这一吼很有效果，瑞雯暂停动作，艾瑞克扯了扯高领衫领口。  
您请回吧，查尔斯的事由我全权处理，既然认定我有义务照顾查尔斯，那我也有权不让别人欺负他吧。  
全权…处理？  
是。

这位德裔心理医生语气冷静，肃穆，不怒自威，瑞雯望着他，慢慢放下包来。

艾瑞克松了口气，病房里一时安静如鸡。他正扭头去看输液管呢，瑞雯突然操起包砸向艾瑞克，她气力可比查尔斯大多了，砸完包又踩着12公分高跟鞋去踹艾瑞克膝头，艾瑞克出自娘胎三十多年还没这么不体面过，嗷的惨叫一声蹲下来抱膝。

别人？全权处理？？老娘跟他从小一块儿长大，你睡了几回就敢说老娘是别人？就敢跟老娘提全权处理？逻辑呢？智商呢？你他妈也药磕多了？当老娘好欺负？说完又一通噼里啪啦狂扇。  
瑞雯！瑞雯！卧槽出人命啦！医生！护士！查尔斯护夫无能，一手还扎着针呢，眼巴巴任由艾瑞克被瑞雯揍得四下逃窜。病房里一时尖叫声打砸声乱成一锅，病房外众医护人员蹑手蹑脚扒在门边瞄了瞄盛况，在瑞雯瞪过去时候不约而同抬头往天花板上四处找风景。

等到护士嚅嚅嗫嗫来敲门让他们动静小点儿，说隔壁有个刚做完心脏搭桥的，汉克人也到了，一看病房气氛赶紧连哄带骗拉走瑞雯。艾瑞克趴在查尔斯枕边奄奄一息。

那是我妹妹不是你妹妹，她揍我不会真的揍，揍你肯定往死里揍，本来就火大着你还凑跟前去让她揍个爽的……查尔斯心疼得不得了，一边揉艾瑞克脑门上的包一边碎嘴。  
不算白挨揍，我挺能理解你为什么想不开了。  
查尔斯大笑，倒在艾瑞克怀里。

照规定晚上是不让家属陪护的，艾瑞克开了后门，多要了一床被子就陪查尔斯躺下了。  
医院的被单洗得浆白，有股来苏水的味道，满月的光华透过百叶窗一条一条的铺进来，为周遭蒙上圣洁又古老的静谧，过了10点钟，医生查过房，整个楼层里一点声响都没了，除了风吹百叶窗发出的一点动静。

和查尔斯不老实的爪子。

艾瑞克挪开一点距离，查尔斯锲而不舍追上来。  
有点劫后余生的自觉好吗？艾瑞克没好气拍开他。  
这不就是劫后余生，大彻大悟之后走上伊壁鸠鲁道路嘛。查尔斯腆着脸皮去够艾瑞克要害。艾瑞克没怎么用力的挣扎了两下，就让查尔斯把爪子探进去，捏住了半勃起的身家性命。  
他转过脸来，对上查尔斯暴露在月光下的脸庞。  
美丽从来短暂，而查尔斯的美，像永不缺损的满月，眼底凝聚银河里的无尽星光，美得保险又可靠。  
艾瑞克咬牙切齿，这儿是医院，我们不能、不能……  
矮油，想什么呀，我又没说要做全套。  
艾瑞克松了口气，又有点遗憾（他才不会承认）。

然后查尔斯钻进被子里，在艾瑞克假模假样的推拒下，褪掉艾瑞克裤子，先用手套弄了几下，然后张嘴含住。  
艾瑞克一瞬间攥紧了床单，然后松开，深呼吸了几次。  
查尔斯的嘴，软、热，一小口一小口的收紧他，吞吐他，因为不能尽根吃进去，就拿湿滑的小舌在顶端缝隙里捣来捣去，口水滴滴答答的沾在柱身和指缝间，在查尔斯口手并用的时候制造出难堪的水滑声响，潮乎乎的鼻息喷在他耻毛上，那双红得邪肆的嘴唇……上帝。  
在隆起的被单底下，艾瑞克因为看不见而陷入加倍癫狂的情欲之中。涌动在意识之上的情热远比触觉所能感知到的激烈得多，他忍不住挺起胯部，一下一下的操进查尔斯嘴里。被单里发出咿咿呜呜的抗议，那声音太小了，根本不足以唤回艾瑞克的理智，他真应该把他的病人揪起来，扒光他裤子，捆住他手脚，再狠狠的掴他屁股，因为他一再无礼地冒犯他的心理医生、因为他从不听话、因为他一次又一次挑战艾瑞克的职业素养，他得狠狠揍他一顿，再亲他一顿，把他收进怀里，折磨他，弄哭他，教他什么是礼貌，教他什么是敬畏，教他如何乖乖听医生的话，做一切医生要求他做的姿势和动作。妄想在他脑子里沸腾，高潮将至未至，查尔斯技巧太差了，他舔他根部，又往下去吮那两颗小球，根本不够、根本不够。

他掀开被子，查尔斯跟着他动作抬起头来，一头卷发全乱了，因为焖在被子里，整张脸憋得红通通的，忽然攫入的冷空气让他剧烈咳呛，他眼底滢光水润，微微泛红，月光晒进来，让查尔斯淫靡的表情一览无遗。他身上的病号服太大了，一点不合身，歪歪斜斜的罩在身上，什么都遮住了，又什么都没遮住，顺着大大的领口探进去，可以摸到非常敏感的地带……  
等艾瑞克回过神来，查尔斯已经被他摁倒在身下，他可怜的病人闭着眼睛，睫毛轻颤，呼吸一缓再缓，像等待他眷睐般虔诚，又像等待他豁免般小心翼翼。艾瑞克去摸他耳根，摸他颈动脉、摸他锁骨，然后往下扯那件病号服，他吞口水的声音炸响在自己耳边，以至于听不清查尔斯虚弱的抱怨了什么。

他剥掉查尔斯上衣，又剥掉他裤子，和棉白的底裤，圆月被云层隐去，留下稀薄的光线，铺展在查尔斯柔和细密的肌理上，明暗造就的韵感是如此雅致，查尔斯因为他过分炙热的视线，生出几分羞怯，他拿脚尖去踹艾瑞克，又被艾瑞克一把擒住，咬了一口，然后折起来，压上去。两具温热的躯体慰帖到一块，查尔斯发出满足的喟叹，他侧过脸来去亲艾瑞克，亲到鬓角，艾瑞克正忙着拿俩人的孽根相互摩擦，他一边回应查尔斯的吻，一边拉查尔斯的爪子去碰交握的滚烫硬挺。他眼眶发红，连喘带吼，查尔斯根本没怎么撩他，他就目露凶光，一副要把查尔斯拆吃入腹的狠劲。查尔斯边躲边笑，被艾瑞克扑住大力吸吮唇瓣，舌头在口腔里胡乱搜刮，津液很快溢出嘴角，又被艾瑞克追逐着舔掉，查尔斯这会儿还有功夫嘲笑艾瑞克，下一秒就在艾瑞克上上下下、由里到外的攻伐里混沌过去。

俩人在神圣的医院病床上翻来滚去，沁出一身辛勤的汗水，查尔斯早就出去了，断断续续的浊液挂在两人腿根，他还有心思留神别蹭到床单，否则他再也别想上这家医院了。艾瑞克正压在他脊背上夹紧他臀缝来回顶弄，那根滚烫的阴茎一下下戳到他会阴，查尔斯耳朵发烫，嘴里逸出黏糊糊的呻吟，直觉下面又有抬头的趋势，他今天累得够呛，又是自杀又是洗胃又是家庭大作战，要不是每次受苦受难的是自己，他简直要为艾瑞克的体力鼓掌叫好。对方的喘息吹进他耳朵里，让他瑟缩了一下，他小声问。  
……我帮你吸出来？  
身后作恶的动作瞬间停滞，查尔斯正要扭过身来，温热的掌心覆在他头顶。  
别了，我不弄你了，睡吧。

艾瑞克摸了摸查尔斯发旋上翘起的一搓卷毛，当真就窸窸窣窣的扯过被子给查尔斯盖好。查尔斯很感激，查尔斯是个好人，查尔斯知恩图报——他推开艾瑞克，赶在艾瑞克出声制止以前瞪了他一眼。然后再度滑下身去，艾瑞克半撑起上半身靠在床头，小心给查尔斯团好被子又留出呼吸的空间，然后看查尔斯两手抓着他器官——这比幻想好多了，这比幻想下流多了，查尔斯收紧两颊，嘟着嘴，揉着他根部，他怒张的阴茎在查尔斯红唇里进进出出，不断戳到喉头，又磕碰到牙齿，艾瑞克发出嘶嘶的抽气声，他无辜的病人咽不下去，只好侧过脸来伸出舌头又舔又吮，艾瑞克喘得得有刚跑完马拉松那么夸张。

查尔斯的脸很红，嘴巴很红，以及舌尖、耳根、连带时不时抬起的眼角，红得既狂野，又骄憨，那风情难以形容，一切贪婪的掌控欲都能在这张脸上得到最彻底满足，艾瑞克为眼前的视觉冲击几乎忘记呼吸，全凭下半身自主思考，查尔斯被他动作带得连连干噎，艾瑞克不管不顾，他就快到了，他想在查尔斯嘴里爆发，又想拿精液涂他脸上，他要看查尔斯无辜的嘴角和睫毛黏黏嗒嗒的挂满白浊，再要逼着查尔斯涓滴不漏地将那些不洁的玩意儿吃进去，他终于被自己过分的想象击败了，灼热的种子自铃口喷出，一股股地射进查尔斯嘴里，他没打算真的那么过分，但查尔斯呛咳起来，大半部分就都喷在了他脸上。艾瑞克连忙凑过去擦他脸，俩人边擦边接吻，很快又卧倒在床褥里。

 

后半夜的风愈刮愈烈，百叶窗帘哗啦啦的响。艾瑞克揽着查尔斯，对方枕在他臂弯上背对着他，但他知道查尔斯没睡着，他耐心地揉眼前细软的卷发，揉乱了，再顺回来。  
说点什么吧。  
说点什么？  
你是心理医生。  
……那我们可以从记忆宫殿开始…  
…好。  
你建立过吗？高墙、门厅、每一个房间…还有礼拜堂……当你无法忍受周遭发生的事的时候，你可以躺下身，闭上眼，让它将你带走一切…  
查尔斯没有立刻回答他，他想了一会，幽幽叹息。

我的记忆宫殿很广阔，即便以冰河纪的标准衡量也是如此……

查尔斯转过来面对他，眼底波光流转。他攥住艾瑞克指头，再认真的、仔仔细细的将自己的指头交叠进去。然后闭上了眼睛。

我很小时候，住在苏格兰高地，它是冰河纪的最后一个据点…几个世纪以来，一代又一代人类苦苦追寻的沧海桑田、地老天荒，就在那里……

那片土地上的山川湖海，随随便便就秋去冬来了，随随便便就亘古不变了。当你站在无尽的荒原上，它的灵魂乘风而至，完完全全穿透你，融入你，在你身体里扩散开去，好像你从来不曾存在过一样……生死在彼时，一点都不重要……

他声音很轻、很缓。

它太远了，又太静了…在苏格兰高地，世界很大，时间很长，人可以很小很小…小到没有什么作为…小到风一扑，就有什么人淹没到旷野里去……我在那儿捕捉过很多只蚱蜢、吃掉过很多只羔羊，踩碎过很多株野花，我知道，它们被捕捉、被吃掉、被踩碎，并不是因为我的存在，而是出于生命的公正和自然……你明白吗？我想形容的，是一种比生命更生命，比公正更公正，比自然更自然的东西…

他叹了口气，再开口，居然带了点点酸涩。

瑞雯说我喜欢卡伦关节汤，是假的。那是一种带鱼皮的土豆汤，我闻到腥味就难受…很小时候，我外祖母做给我们吃，那时候…因为父母离婚，没有精力照顾我们…我的外祖母，住在Loch Coruisk，是乡镇里上了年纪的老贵族，她从不沾荤腥，却知道那是有营养的东西，总是炖给我们吃…就这样…一直到外祖母去世了…由我来负责照顾妹妹，当时我还是个学生…我没有太多钱…也没有去找过妈妈，我给瑞雯做过很多次卡伦关节汤，瑞雯以为我爱吃，其实不是。现在说这些，我并没有很悲伤，也没有很怀念，我最终还是长成了自己想要的样子。

他在大地上和风雨中独自跋涉，翻山越岭，来到艾瑞克面前，掸掉一路风尘仆仆，说，我最终还是长成了自己想要的样子。

艾瑞克将那头卷毛摁进胸膛，他的前襟立刻就湿透了，一个人怎么能流这么多的眼泪，他眼里真的有洪水。

…我的家人，同事，学生…我遇到的每一个人，都让我感到快乐，感到知足，当我死掉，一点也不会遗憾，这是没有任何理论、任何主义能够讲明白的…我在书房里天旋地转的晃悠，这一生遇见的每一个面孔都微笑着纷至沓来，他们笑得那么甜美，那么虚幻……直到、直到…直到我想到你，嗖的一下子，就重重的、稀里哗啦的，摔回地面，真实、冷硬、疼痛……没有任何人类词汇能够完全形容，一种无依无靠的感觉从胸腔一直烧到喉头，对，无依无靠。我第一次用到这个词……我抓住了它……

30岁男人这样哭大概真的很丢脸吧，他揪住艾瑞克衣襟，大力擤鼻涕，发出非常响亮的声音，企图以一种欲盖弥彰的滑稽，去遮掩另一种穷途末路的尴尬。

艾瑞克执着的揉乱他卷发，再更执着的顺回来。

 

第二天一大早医生过来查房，没怎么为难的就给查尔斯办了出院手续，查尔斯拄着拐杖一副没睡醒的样子，但艾瑞克要去拦出租车时候他却心血来潮要去坐地铁。巴尔的摩的地铁大部分建在高架上，停靠站点不多，他们还得为搭地铁走很多路，但春天难得没有下雨，更难得是天气出奇的好，太阳很大，和风习习，艾瑞克没怎么不满的就同意了。

他们在地铁站的便利店里买了早餐，查尔斯这会儿吃东西还有点犯恶心（忽略昨夜的不算），一袋牛奶没喝几口就交给艾瑞克善后。搭了电梯到了站台他俩就后悔了，妈的光顾着情怀，没考虑上班高峰期，站台上人头攒簇，市政府的环保号召力不错，还有人驾着可折叠的自行车在等地铁，这都从哪来要往哪去。

没办法，这个点唯一不着急的就他俩了，只好在地铁站干耗着等一班又一班挤满了人的地铁进站又开走。查尔斯看着人哗啦冲上去，有着急的有没睡醒的，噗嗤就笑了。

每次搭地铁，我都很兴奋……  
艾瑞克斜眼看他。  
现在是上班高峰期，如果你在这时候跳下去，会影响很多人拿全勤奖。  
啊……  
卧轨同理，也许有人正要赶回老家给哪个天杀的亲友送终呢，打扰到正常人生活总是不太好的吧。艾瑞克面不改色。  
哎呀你真讨厌。  
前阵子有则新闻，说一女孩冲进绿灯时候的车流寻死结果一辆私家车躲避不及撞上大皮卡，姑娘没死，车上一对父子倒是当场毙命。  
……  
我们初次见面的那条河道，上游是巴尔的摩饮用水源，如果你的尸体在那儿泡了好几天对市民们是怎样一种体验？*  
我们这儿是港口城市，我可以漂到海里去。查尔斯噘嘴。  
溺水从呛咳开始到失去知觉是1~3分钟，淡水4~5分钟，海水得8~20分钟，到心脏停止需要20分钟至半小时——但愿你不会太痛苦。  
……  
上吊停止呼吸十分钟后心脏才停止跳动，屎尿齐下，距离你想要的“清爽且充满元气的自杀”有点远；割腕倒是个不错的选择，得竖着割，割完放温水里，否则伤口自然凝固，可先洗个澡加速血液循环，怕疼可以加安坦片，就是影响血液循环速度，可能死得很慢；跳楼是最干脆的，从人体工程学角度建议起跳不低于六层楼高。希望到时候你的器官捐赠还有效。  
矮油，你说过如果你喜欢我，你会杀了我。  
真遗憾呐，我并不喜欢你。艾瑞克摊手，就目前来看，正在和喜欢的方向背道而驰。

下一趟地铁的进站广播响起来，这时候站台上可算没什么人了，艾瑞克握着查尔斯爪子，塞进大衣口袋里，站在黄色警戒线外安分等待。

 

一回生二回熟，历经随时随地的无耻苟且之后，不怎么规矩的医生跟一只不怎么规矩的病人之间磨合出了高质量的床品和技巧。俩人回到查尔斯公寓，衣服都没脱完，查尔斯两胳膊撑住沙发，正一上一下的在艾瑞克身上操着自己，极尽地主之谊。

艾瑞克看他蹙起眉头，又用力摇头甩下汗珠，模样痛苦难耐。他抬手去抹查尔斯额角，心情很好。他这会儿脸不红气不喘，大衣被丢在玄关口，衬衣敞开，露出性感的胸肌，扣子早已不翼而飞，是查尔斯暴力撕扯的结果，除此之外只拉下了裤链。反观查尔斯要狼狈得多，下身不着片缕，上身挂着件卷到胸前的短T，艾瑞克也不干脆给他脱了，就这么一路往上推，只顾着玩弄他胸口。查尔斯腿还瘸着呢，根本使不上劲，艾瑞克由着他辗转碾压，没怎么帮他，讲不讲医者仁心了，有没有人道精神了。

你倒是动呀……  
查尔斯嘟嘟囔囔的，艾瑞克凑过去摁住他，啃他唇瓣，让那抹颜色更红，再探进去搅弄他口腔内壁和舌头，舔过上颚和牙齿，收刮唾液和呼吸，查尔斯臭着脾气，但张开嘴迎接艾瑞克时候又那么的柔软和乖顺，分开了再自己追过去，大概过了得有一刻钟那么长，查尔斯气喘吁吁的重新找回空气。艾瑞克这才开始发力。顶了没几下查尔斯就松开咬紧的下唇，嗯嗯啊啊的放开了呻吟。

你不说点什么。  
艾瑞克本来没这爱好，他在床上是个埋头苦干的务实主义者。但查尔斯伏在他耳边喘得那么急，又发出小动物那么微弱的叫声，气流打在艾瑞克耳边，让他红了眼。  
怎么？配乐诗朗诵不成？查尔斯一句话说得断断续续，嚣张的气焰大打折扣。说点什么吧。  
要求还挺多。说什么？你很大？  
名字。  
查尔斯笑岔气，他精通各种dirty talk，能把sit on my fingers说得跟how r u一样平价，他不介意增添点情趣，然而当他发出第一个音节时候却居然有点不好意思，妈的得意太早了。  
艾瑞克。  
艾瑞克重重撞了一下，把查尔斯尾音跌碎了。  
再说一遍。

查尔斯却怎么也不肯了，别别扭扭又去够艾瑞克肩膀，要他抱他起来，然后脸赖在对方颈弯，死活不让抬起头来了。

艾瑞克就着插入的姿势托着他往卧室里走，还没走到卧室又被撩得压在墙上耸动起来，查尔斯腿上带伤，实在不该搞得太凶残，但这完全不是艾瑞克的错。等到他们走三步停一步的挪到床边，艾瑞克体贴地搂着他侧躺下来，拉开他还套着护具的伤腿，就着侧躺的姿势插入，又晃了几下，查尔斯在艰难的战地转移中早就进气多出气少，正切切的讨饶，他大汗淋漓气喘吁吁，抖得仿佛溪流里的落叶，没了之前的得意劲，倒更让人想弄坏他了。

脉脉温情是悄然降临的，这会儿天还亮着，天气又那么好，风和阳光从窗外跑进来，一把一把的挥洒在查尔斯明亮的卧室里，和查尔斯耳尖的绒毛上，他们挤在被子底下，换了一种舒缓的节律轻轻款摆，像温水里没煮开的茶梗，将沸未沸的，涌动的情潮随着扔进去的柴火慢腾腾的升温，再舒枝展叶的扩散开去，然后丝丝缕缕的涌向四肢百骸。

肌肤相亲所带来的惬意和满足，原始得毫无道理。艾瑞克分神去摸查尔斯卷发，查尔斯去咬艾瑞克爪子，俩人下面没完全停下来，查尔斯的前面已经弄脏了一小块床单，他还在喘吁，还在出汗，艾瑞克贴着他背，扯着被子随意揩他颈椎的汗珠，边揩边咬，查尔斯坚强的扭过头来要接吻，艾瑞克稍微错起身来就够到一块去了，那是一种怎么都不嫌多，又觉得一点点就足够的奇妙情绪，这情绪蒸腾在暖烘烘的春日下午，搭配蓬松绵软的枕被，和不怎么得体的细小声响，夹裹他们，催促他们，让他们想知道彼此更多，又觉得什么都能不在乎，让他们想去说爱，又觉得说不说都明白。矛盾与安宁交织在一起，他们醺然涣散，并感受到从未体会过的，鲜明的生机与盎意。

和露出来的部分相比，埋在被子底下的部分可要狼狈得多，交合处又粘又烫，过多的润滑剂从他们相连的地方被挤出来，蜿蜒而下，肉欲烧得查尔斯意识糊涂，跟抽大麻似的，感官逐渐抽离，体内的触觉却越发清晰，艾瑞克的形状，艾瑞克的温度，还有那细微的搏动。

艾瑞克。他想，艾瑞克。

兜在他胸前的那只臂膀线条优雅，兼具力量与美感，不是那种没头没脑的大块鼓起的筋肉，猎人的敏捷和遒劲蕴藏在匀称的体格中。和他交握着的指节含蓄有力，那罪恶的指尖开拓过查尔斯身上许多难以启齿的地方，可是当他们十指缠绕的时候，查尔斯在颤抖，那只节骨分明的手也是。

彼时的查尔斯韧性有余经验不足，他要是知道在床上掉眼泪对摆脱现状毫无益处，还可能让他陷入更加艰难的局面，估计不会如此轻易地在艾瑞克面前发出带哭腔的呻吟，艾瑞克看不见他表情，却像能看见似的，随着查尔斯未出口的呼唤，来自身后的压榨一次比一次更迅猛、更热烈，那根粗壮的烙铁带着不容置喙的强势，沉甸甸的楔入再急切的撤出，沸腾的情热向查尔斯兜头劈来，收缴查尔斯的理智和思绪，修长的手指探到他面前，先是绕上他眼尾，揭掉一点点泪痕，再往下绕到他硬得发疼的器官，换来一阵垂死挣扎，浓稠的体液狠快弄脏了指尖。

 

春天最后一枚花瓣也凋落时候，贯穿巴尔的摩南北两端的查尔斯大道上已经一片绿意葱茏。查尔斯依旧坐在候诊室的沙发上批改作业。等艾瑞克送走病人转回身来时候，他把随身带的一沓试卷放到他手里，自来熟地走进诊室，艾瑞克跟在他身后，边翻看那些卷子。

你学生素质不错。  
够了，你不能要求现在的年轻人注重读写，事实上，至少他们来听你的课，给你的课打了高分，他们已经变成教职人员的衣食父母了。  
这跟我当年助教时候的整体水平差太多了，你应该提醒他们把花在厕所涂鸦政治小清新口号的劲头拿来学习一下介词用法，或者给你的办公室添加一台碎纸机。Red or white？  
Pink，不加裸头草碱，谢谢。

等待换瓶醒酒的时间查尔斯眼神飘忽，从二层书架到拐角尽头的酒柜，把目力可及的一切细细扫过，收进眼底。  
怎么了？  
艾瑞克看他，查尔斯回答道，  
我是来向你告别的。

落日的余晖在暗色的实木地板上拖了一道长长的瘢痕，查尔斯背对着落地大窗，整个人看起来像有暮光加持。

 

艾瑞克没去过苏格兰高地，据说那是一个人口密度比冰岛和挪威还要低的地方，站在绵延起伏的山峦上，可以看到大片冰川时代留下的地貌和地衣覆盖的原野，查尔斯曾经告诉他，天空岛本不叫天空岛，只因Scots难以翻译，为便于交流，统一称之天空岛，或者苍穹岛。

它的正确译法是，难以企及的地方。

查尔斯这么说的时候，正站在前往杜勒斯机场的地铁站台上，脚边是20寸的拉杆箱，以迁居的标准来看，东西实在少得可怜。

地铁进站的广播响起来时候，艾瑞克总算放下羞耻心，去做一切爱情电影里应该做的事情，他拉过查尔斯，吻他额头和眼睛，再一遍又一遍的描摹他的红唇。

查尔斯，查尔斯。

隧道里轰鸣的雷声由远及近，那只可怕的怪物要来了，它从很远很远的地方赶过来，要带查尔斯到很远很远的地方去。他不确定它能否带着查尔斯到达他们所知晓的目的地，但他知道查尔斯非去不可。

查尔斯，查尔斯。他叫他名字，拥得很紧，抓他的手去听自己的心跳。

答应我，当听到列车驶近，铁轨上闪烁的灯光引诱我们……答应我此刻你会后退，保持清醒（staywith me）。

查尔斯的眼泪一颗一颗砸下来，又被艾瑞克吻去，咸涩的泪水混在他们紧贴的脸庞和温热的呼吸中，分不清是谁的，创世纪的洪流席卷了一切。

我会回来、我会回来的，我得回来找你…如果我活着，我们就一定还能再见面。

停靠的列车发出关门的警报，查尔斯终于大踏步的上了车。那只怪物慢慢阖上空洞洞的豁口，终究是把查尔斯吞进去了，隔着玻璃门，一直到列车逐渐加速开远，查尔斯都没有回过头来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *来自今敏《红辣椒》。  
> *太宰治跟情妇跳河自杀的地点在玉川上水，是东京居民的饮用水源，新井一二三在《上流东京》说当地人很气愤的抱怨：怎么敢做这种事情？


	4. 遗录

巴尔的摩西区开往桑德城的沿路上，到处是废弃的厂房和被木板封堵的townhouse，往里头望去，庭院里杂草丛生，随处可见的无业游民像白天的幽魂一样，浑浑噩噩的在大街游荡。房屋变现的牌子摇摇欲坠，昭告着这座城镇的奄奄一息和破败。

受社区机构委托，艾瑞克需要配合其他业界学者到这里进行群体性普查。这类流水线任务向来是学术领域里随机分配，总体说来，就是深入各个贫民窟里，将各种足够新奇的道听途说汇集起来，编撰成册，加点理论，加点门派，从顺势疗法，到精神分析，再到巴普洛夫，光是艾瑞克所在的精神分析这一分支底下，还有弗洛伊德派、拉康派、克莱因派……一堆人相互倾轧，互相否定，最后集体争取项目基金和职称。

这已经是他第三次看到那个黑人了，每天都穿着一套不合身的廉价黑色正装，戴着领结，拄着拐杖，面孔倒不老，但因为缺乏营养而双颊凹陷，满脸褶皱，呈现一种叫人难受的狰狞。

My lord,All hope is lost!All hope is lost!Let him live!Let him live!Don’t kill him!  
每天每天，周而复始，这个黑人站在这破破烂烂的城镇，和这破破烂烂的街道上，来回踱步，从东走到西，从西走到东，日复一日，年复一年的举着圣经，虔诚的、诗意的犯着病。那模样叫人看着，又厌恶，又恐惧。有一回巴尔的摩下了大雨，艾瑞克开着车再次经过时候，还能看见他撕声竭力的高喊Are you trying to save my soul?

换作在以前，艾瑞克会平静的停下车来，走过去，在无人的深夜街头，拧断这个可怜人的脖子，好给世界制造一点安静。但显然，他现在不会这么做了，很早以前，他就不这么做了。

他得去机场迎接牛津大学特聘教授，一个专业的神经科学团队，必须同时配备遗传学家、人类学家、社会学家以及完形心理学家，当然，还有个负责讨钱的老板，也许还有外科医生，还有牧师，还有警察跟记者。可以促成一个变态互助小组，上社会版头条的那种。  
到达厅的电子屏幕显示航班准点降落，入秋以来，巴尔的摩连下了好几场雨，气温骤降，艾瑞克没随接机的人流挤到出口栏杆那儿，而是站在大门口，端着个黑手党表情凝视淅淅沥沥的雨砸在钢化玻璃上。直到人群逐渐散去，广播也沉寂下来，有个鬼鬼祟祟的脚步声越靠越近，越靠越近，他默数了三秒突然转身，倒把打算吓他的英国教授反吓了一跳。然后他盯着对方惊魂未定的脸，露出那种非常裂的笑容。

怎么一点没变。  
眼睛还是很蓝，嘴唇还是很红，雀斑倒是不太明显了，大概因为晒黑了些的关系。头发长了，快能扎起来那种。四年时间总得在他身上留点什么痕迹。

怎么？我该秃个脑袋再坐着把轮椅来见你不成。  
对方不客气的把行李箱的拉杆交到艾瑞克手里。俩人朝停车场方向走去，艾瑞克要去捞他，被他躲远了，然后转过身来倒着走，靛色的眼睛在他脸上来回打量。  
你老了。他撇嘴。  
艾瑞克懒得理他，把手往前一摊，对方就老老实实的牵上来了，再被艾瑞克收进怀里。

航站楼里人来人往，脚步匆忙，有人在欢笑有人在哭泣，有人在告别有人在重逢。他们过了很久才分开唇。  
回来了？  
回来了。  
不走了？  
……看你表现。

-END-


End file.
